cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
World Freedom Federation
A Brief History After finding many large alliances to be ineffective for the individual nation, Nord Belka founded The World Freedom Federation. Based upon the principals of catering to every nations needs, and freedom for each citizen. In it's initial peak, The WFF had only seven fully active members, yet had been at war with the Osirian Compact—one that came unprovoked. Unfortunately two months later, communications were lost, and the alliance was left dormant. For a year and a half The WFF had rested only to be awakened hours after Soldier disbanded. Nord, having dusted off his old Federation garb and medals, urged fellow Soldiers to follow. Promising them the ideals held by the original incarnation of The WFF, a small group of Soldier nations set forth. So with the help of Chazz, Poliz, Merdesa and NotYou; Nord had found himself leading The World Freedom Federation yet again. Still holding the beliefs he once had and that The WFF stood for, they set out recovering lost Soldier members and spreading the ideas of freedom, loyalty, and comradery. Articles of the Federation Article I: Citizenship To obtain Citizenship in the World Freedom Federation an applicant must meet the following: 1. Register for an account on the World Freedom Federation forum. Upon registration prospective citizens must submit an application in the member application topic. 2. The applicant must not be engaged in any wars, must not be in peace mode, and must not be on any ZI lists. 3. Applicant's will switch their In game alliance Affiliation to WFF Applicant. This AA will be under the protection of the World Freedom Federation. Upon acceptance of the approval the Citizen will switch to the AA WFF. 4. All Citizens of the World Freedom Federation are granted the right to protection from unprovoked attack, partake in growth and education programs, run in elections for government positions. 5. Citizenship may be revoked by the Skymarshal only for a gross breach of these Articles or the Federal Service Oath. Article II: Government The Skymarshal The Skymarshal is the leader of the World Freedom Federation. The Skymarshal serves for in one year terms unless he chooses to step down. The Skymarshal reserves the right to choose a successor when his term ends. In the event that the Skymarshal does not choose a new leader there shall be a Citizen vote for the new Skymarshal. The Skymarshal holds final say over all matters pertaining to the World Freedom Federation but is expected to follow the will of the Citizens. The Skymarshal may be removed by a vote of no confidence. Any member may bring cause. To remove the Skymarshal a case on his misdeeds must be brought before the Federal Council and he may be removed by a 2/3 majority vote in favor. In the event of the Skymarshal being removed a Citizen election will be held to find a successor to finish the term. An election thread will be put up and 24 hours after a poll with the member with the most votes proclaimed the winner. The Deputy Skymarshal The Deputy Skymarshal is second in command of the World Freedom federation. The Deputy Skymarshal serves for the entire term of the Skymarshal unless they are replaced by the Skymarshal or choose to step down. The Deputy Skymarshal is appointed by the Skymarshal. The Deputy Skymarshal will be responsible for ensuring that all Officers are doing their absolute best for the Federation. The Officers Officers will be elected every two months. Any Citizen in good standing is eligible to run for these positions. Citizens may only run for one position for any one term. To be placed on the ballot, the candidate must be nominated by a fellow citizen and accept the nomination. Upon conclusion of nominations The Skymarshal or Deputy Skymarshal will put up a poll for each Officer position to be voted on by the citizens of the World Freedom Federation. The candidate with the most votes will be declared the winner. In the event of a tie there shall be a run off election. The Officers will be voting Members of The Federal Council. Foreign Affairs Officer The FaO is an elected position. The FaO will be responsible for keeping Embassy Row in order. The FaO will be responsible for sending diplomats to other alliances. The FaO may receive treaty offers for proposal to the Skymarshal. The FaO may propose treaties to the Skymarshal to be considered for offering to a foreign alliance. The FaO may appoint any deputies to help him with his duties. Federal Defense Officer The FdO is an elected position. The FdO will be responsible for organizing the defense of the World Freedom Federation. The FdO may install Citizens as the Divisional and platoon commanders to help him with his task. Internal Affairs Officer The IaO is an elected position. The IaO will be responsible for the application process. The IaO will be responsible for keeping an up to date roster of Federal nations. The IaO will be responsible for recruitment of new nations to the World Freedom Federation. The IaO may appoint any deputies to help them with their duties. Economics Officer The EO is an elected position. The EO will be responsible for citizen trading. The EO will be responsible for creating and administering growth programs within the Federation. The EO will be responsible for tech dealing. The EO may appoint any deputies to help them with their duties. The Federal Council The Federal Council will be responsible for the Internal Policy of the World Freedom Federation. The Federal Council will vote on such items as tech raiding policy, first strike nuke policy, rules of conduct for Federal Citizens, punishment policy, charter amendments, and other items of policy within the World Freedom Federation. The Federal council will vote on all foreign treaties and Declarations of war and peace. The Skymarshal may overrule any decision reached by the council but may be overturned by a majority 2/3 vote. There will be one Federal Council member for every 15 Citizens. The Federal Council will be elected every two months along with Officers. Any Citizen is eligible to run for these positions. Citizens may only run for one position for any one term. To be placed on the ballot a candidate must be nominated by a fellow Citizen and accept the nomination. Upon conclusion of nominations The Skymarshal or Deputy Skymarshal will put up a poll for the Council. The top vote getters will be declared the winners in relation to the number of council spots available. (5 spots, top 5 vote getters etc.) Election Protocol Nomination threads will be put up 4 days before the end of the current term. Nominations will go on for 48 hours. Once that is complete, a poll for each seat will be put up for another 48 hours. Elections will be concluded on the First of the month of the new term and the new government announced. Elections for Skymarshal in the event of a vote of no confidence will be moved in a more expedited manner. Upon a vote of no confidence the Skymarshal shall put up a nomination thread and message the Citizens. The Nominations will go on for 24 hours. After nominations are concluded a poll will be put up where voting will occur for another 24 hours. In the event of a tie for any one seat there will be a run off election to determine the winner. Upon conclusion of voting and a tie exists The Skymarshal will immediately set up a separate poll with those candidates who are tied. That poll will remain open for 24 hours. In the event of another tie. Standing members of the Federal Council will vote. In the event of a tie in that poll the Skymarshal reserves the right to appoint a member from those tied to the seat. The Federal council will install a Citizen into a given position in the event that an incumbent to an elected seat steps down mid term. Foreign Affairs Diplomacy The World Freedom Federation always welcomes diplomatic relations with all alliances on Bob, whether it be business or pleasure. The World Freedom Federation's Treaties Conflict The World Freedom Federation will be the first to help their allies. No matter the odds, no matter their size, they all bleed the same. The World Freedom Federation's Wars Tech Dealing Only alliances who hold a treaty with WFF are allowed to tech deal with WFF unless grandfathered in before the agreement (you know who are you) or unless a special agreement is reached. All other alliances found tech dealing with WFF will be asked to finish the ongoing deal (we will not rob you of your tech/cash) and then immediately cease and desist tech dealing with WFF until such as time as a treaty is signed or an agreement is reached. Contact the FEO if you have any questions pertaining to this policy.